I Was Made For You
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: Niles has a surprise planned for his and Daphne's first wedding anniversary. But, as it always happens to the Crane men, something goes wrong. One-shot.


A/N: I LOVE music so while listening to "The Story" by Brandi Carlile, a single line from that song inspired this story. It's a very romantic and hopefully melt worthy one-shot. Review please :)

**I WAS MADE FOR YOU**

The phone rang in Niles' study as he scrambled to find that precious little box he hid somewhere in his desk.

"Did I put it in the left or right drawer?" That was the million-dollar question that Daphne answered in a matter of seconds as she opened the drawer reaching for a blank sheet of paper.

There it is!

"DAPHNE, DON'T!" He ran to her side and practically slammed the drawer shut, barely missing her fingers. "I-I mean-"

She stood next to him, hands on her hips, startled and more than a bit annoyed by his sudden outburst. "Yeah, Niles. What DO you mean?"

The phone kept ringing.

He needed a way to distract her and his best chance was that phone call. "I really must answer that." Niles picked up the phone, hoping Daphne would leave the room, but no such luck. She wanted an answer. "Frasier, what a surprise!" he feigned enthusiasm.

"Shouldn't be since you just saw him this morning," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, she's here and she says hi."

Niles lowered the receiver, covering the speaker. "Could you give us a minute, please?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked to the door, stopped and before exiting added, "I'm going upstairs to change. When you're ready to give me an answer and an apology, you know where to find me. In the meantime, don't talk to me Niles Crane."

Niles tried to say something but by the time his brain caught up with his mouth she had already slammed the door. "Okay, she's gone but that was close. She nearly saw it."

"Are you sure you'll be able to pull this off? I mean, now that you have successfully made your wife angry." Frasier said. "What are you going to tell her when she sees you drive out of the city?"

"I'll think of something, but I have to get going. I still have to put our overnight bags in the car before she comes down. Oh, and I have to get dressed too."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, Frasier. I'll need it. Bye."

Niles opened the drawer and picked up the little box that, in some ironic way, almost ruined the evening he had planned.

**OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Daphne sat on the passenger seat of Niles' Mercedes looking very beautiful in the new grey dress she purchased for that evening's festivities at Frasier's. It was their first wedding anniversary and instead of spending the night at home with a romantic candle-lit dinner, they were going to celebrate at her brother-in-law's. Who does that? But Frasier had been so sweet about throwing them an anniversary party that they simply couldn't refuse.

She was still angry, though, and he still hadn't apologized.

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

She looked out her window, noticing for the first time that they were nowhere near the Elliot Bay Towers. In fact, they'd left the city and were in the middle of...where? "Where are we going?"

Niles remained silent with a self- satisfied grin plastered on his face. It meant he'd had this in mind the entire time.

"Niles, where are we going?" she repeated. 

"You'll see." He could feel her piercing glare upon him, but he wasn't about to cave. "Just trust me." 

She scoffed turning toward her window. "That makes two things you're not telling me today. Must be some sort of record." 

He shook his head turning back to the road, smiling at his wife's feisty temper. Another reason why he loved her so much. 

**OoooO OoooO OoooO**

An hour into their drive, Niles turned in Daphne's direction and found she had fallen asleep. The window, which she normally opened a crack during the warmer months, let in just the right amount of wind to rustle her silky chestnut hair. 

_She looks so beautiful.  
><em>

He just hoped she would forgive him for his behavior in the study. But he wouldn't have forgiven himself if Daphne's surprise had been ruined. 

Fortunately, everything had been running according to plan. 

Well, except for their misunderstanding. 

"Daphne," he kissed her cheek. "Wake up, my love. We're here."

Daphne stirred in her seat, shivering with the cool lake breeze that crept in the car through Niles' open window. "Where are we?" she asked. Her eyes were still closed. 

"At Shady Glen, my love." 

That got her attention. 

"What?" She opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings, finding that they were indeed at Niles' lakefront cottage. "But-" 

"For our anniversary. You didn't think I'd want to spend the evening at my brother's did you?" 

"Well, I..." Daphne's voice trailed off as she watched as Niles quickly got out of the car, opened the trunk and took out both their overnight bags. _When did he do that?_

Once the bags were in their proper place inside the cottage, Niles returned to the car to open the door for his smiling wife. 

Daphne didn't know whether to feel guilty for being angry at him or completely overjoyed at his tireless efforts to make their every moment together memorable and romantic. 

Whatever reasons he had for nearly slamming the drawer shut in her hand and the sudden outburst that followed were completely forgiven for the evening. 

But not forgotten. 

Niles led Daphne to the porch, stopping for a moment. "Now, before we go inside I'd like to ask for your forgiveness. My behavior back at the Montana was unacceptable but there is a reason why I reacted the way I did." He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small red velvet ring box, and got down on one knee. 

Daphne gasped. "Niles what are you...doing?" 

"One year ago, I married the woman of my dreams. The woman who, from the moment we met, captured my heart with a warm smile and a friendly handshake. The woman who gave me the strength to believe in myself and become the man I am today." He opened the ring box, revealing Daphne's wedding band.

"But Niles," she tearfully said. "I already have my wedding band." 

Niles shook his head taking her left hand and removing the ring. "It's a copy." He held up the ring showing her the mark that proved it was just a worthless piece of stainless steel. "I switched it with the real thing when you were in the shower the other day. I wanted to engrave it and give it to you as an anniversary gift." He placed the fake ring in his pocket and removed the real one from the box, holding it up to the light. "Read the inscription." 

Daphne took the ring and smiled as she read the small but elegantly written heartfelt words. 

_I WAS MADE FOR YOU. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, MY LOVE._

She gave him back the ring, extending her left hand. Niles slipped it into her finger, trembling like the night he proposed to her in his living room in front of the fireplace. 

"I love you, Daphne," he said rising to his feet. 

"I love you, Niles!" She threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off balance, crying tears of joy.

"And I'm sorry for-" 

"It's forgotten." 

She kissed him with the same intensity and passion as that night on the balcony many years ago, only this time they were married and madly in love. 

"Happy anniversary, Niles." 

"Happy anniversary, Daphne." 

They shared another kiss and walked arm in arm into Shady Glen where a romantic candle lit dinner, a roaring fire, and soft music awaited them. 

Their first anniversary of many to come.


End file.
